Mistaken
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Stella overhears something in Mac's office.


Summary: Stella overhears something in Mac's Office.

CSI Stella Bonasera watched as her colleagues CSIs Mac Taylor and Lindsay Monroe were in a lab talking and laughing about something, Stella had noticed that over the years Mac had let Lindsay in and they were close; every time Stella walked passed the diner near the Crime Lab she would spot Mac and Lindsay sitting at a table by the window talking and laughing and eating often feeding each other even though they weren't a couple, she'd call Mac to talk to him only to hear Lindsay talking about something and laughing at something which one time turned out to be the television and she had caught them one night at Central Park on the swings.

Stella heard footsteps and turned to see her fellow CSI colleague Sheldon Hawkes "hey, what are you looking at?" he asked standing next to her and realised exactly what she was looking at "oh" he said answering his own question "is it me or have they become close?" Stella asked looking at Hawkes as they decided to leave their friends be, Hawkes smiled at her "the latter for sure. 3 years ago, I was walking past Mac's office and I stopped only to see Mac give Lindsay the spare key to his apartment" he replied.

Stella's eyes widened as they walked into her office, she sat behind her desk and Hawkes sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk "get out" she said "I'm serious he said 'here is the spare key to my apartment don't lose it and come over whenever'" Hawkes said.

Stella shook her head smiling "why can't they admit they're in love, they've been friends for 8 years and he's given her a spare key three years ago, they're practically inseparable" she said "who knows, hey Stell, it's Tanya's 15th birthday this Sunday do you want to come for lunch?" Hawkes asked her, Stella rolled her eyes as she got up and sat in her boyfriend's lap "she's my niece, of course I'm coming" she said as she kissed him.

Stella was on her way to Mac's office knowing he would be in there because he had bought a second-hand Nintendo 64 and was often in there playing it. As she got closer she noticed the blinds that had been installed 5 years ago were closed but the light was on, she grew alarmed when she heard the unmistakable sound of Lindsay's voice "come on Mac you know you want to" she said.

Stella stopped and stared at the door "what?" she wondered quietly as she took a few steps closer "Lindsay we really should get back to work" she heard Mac say, Stella couldn't believe this "pretty please?" she heard Lindsay ask. She heard a sigh knowing it was Mac and then a laugh which was also Mac "alright, you do know you always get your way" she heard him say "oh I know" she heard Lindsay reply seductively.

Stella had a look of pure shock on her face "ready?" she heard Mac ask "ready Cowboy" she heard Lindsay reply. Everything was then silent 'okay, I don't think I like what's going to happen next' she thought. After 3 minutes she heard them "Oh" she heard Mac say "Yes, yes, yes, faster" she heard Lindsay say, Stella wanted to move but she couldn't "oh my god, they can't be" she muttered quietly "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes" she heard Mac say "here I come Cowboy" she heard Lindsay say.

Stella wanted to be sick, anyone could walk in on them doing it "Oh God" she heard Mac say "Yes, Yes, Yes" she heard Lindsay say, then she heard Lindsay giggle "wanna do that again?" she heard her ask "no" Stella quietly pleaded "alright" she heard Mac reply.

Stella decided to put her friends to shame for doing it in Mac's office, so she burst into the office and she froze almost dying with embarrassment; Mac was sitting on the couch, Lindsay sitting at his feet playing **Super Mario Cart.**

Lindsay looked over at her and smiled "Mac, we are so busted" she said "hi Stell" she said and went back to versing Mac on the Nintendo 64, Stella just stared at them then walked out of the room closing the door behind her as her faced flushed in embarrassment.

The End

A/N: "the moral of the story is: Never Eavesdrop, you might hear something but it could be something else"


End file.
